Ultimate Mission
by Xaxir
Summary: The final battle for all of the Universe has began, as three strange being, a mysterious voice, and a new enemy named Bob enter the DBZ realm. Can they save the Universe? Please R
1. A Glowing Light

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 1-Glowing Light  
  
Our story starts in East Virginia with two friends walking, Rachel and Mel.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rachel," said Mel  
  
Rachel looked at her with an angry look and said, "That's Gravy to you,"  
  
"Whatever," said Mel, "who started that anyway?"  
  
"David did," replied Gravy. All of the sudden two boys popped out of the bushes our heroines were walking by.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh," screamed the two girls, "you scared the bloody hell out of us."  
  
The shorter of the two boys walked over, "Who cares," he said.  
  
"Shut up, David," said Mel.  
  
David was a short rather robust boy, a midget compared to his older friend Allin. He wasn't special in any forms or anything, but he was really funny. He almost always had a smile on his face, and could lighten the mood just by walking into the room. David was a transfer student from a different school. He had come here not to long ago, that was when he met Mel and Allin and Gravy (Her name was Rachel at first, until David attacked her name. He called Mel M&M too, but she looked insulted by it, so he stopped.)  
  
Allin on the other hand was tall and thin. He was fast and good at pretty much every sport and was kinda strong too. He was as big a pervert as the next but if you told him he was, he would punch you. David walked over to Mel.  
  
"Are you to a thing," he asked. His hands gestured to Mel and Allin.  
  
"What the fu," Allin bit his lip. He walked over to David and punched so hard in the arm, it would leave it bruised for weeks.  
  
"NOOO." Mel responded at the same time as Allin's crude remark. The quartuplet kept walking to Gravy's place. About 3 blocks before that they saw a glowing light far off to their left.  
  
"Let's go," said David. He wanted to do something fun, and he had been waiting to scare Mel all day.  
  
"Yeah," said Allin. He was laid back, and it sounded like fun so he decided to go along with David.  
  
"Why," asked Mel.  
  
"Because we can," said David, making a face that said 'no duh'  
  
"Okay, whatever, you lead the way," Mel said. She was pretty easily persuaded about most things.  
  
The four friends began walking toward the light, not knowing the danger it held for them.  
  
Chapter End 


	2. The Mysterious Portal

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 2- The Mysterious Portal  
  
As they walked up to the light they noticed it was a portal of sorts. It was glowing in different colors and looked like a giant bubble wall. As the sun shone into it, all the colors of the rainbow appeared.  
  
"Its beautiful," said Mel, awe-struck by the sight.  
  
"No it's not," said David, "it's a giant bubble." He walked over to it and put his hand in. His hand sloshed through it. "It is a giant bubble!" he yelped. He pulled his hand out slowly, as not to danger the miraculous sight. When his hand came out of the screen, it pulled back together, but before the hole closed they saw a different place that looked like a world of cartoons. In the distance of their small hole of view, they saw an explosion.  
  
"Coooolllllll," said Gravy dragging out the word. As the hole closed they all pulled their heads closer to see what was happening. They moved so fast, that when they hit heads, they all fell backwards.  
  
"Shit, that fucking hurt," said Allin, rubbing his head.  
  
"Let's go through," said David enthusiastically.  
  
"And how do you propose we get through there?" asked Gravy and Allin in unison.  
  
"We jump through, like they do in all the cool movies," David remarked  
  
"Ok, lets go," said Mel, "you first Allin."  
  
"Why Me?" he asked.  
  
"Because we can make you," said Gravy. So Allin jumped through the bubbly mass. Gravy followed him. Mel waited a second for it to stop shaking and then followed. Now it was the mastermind's turn. He started about 15 feet away. He ran and ran, and then he jumped. It was perfect, he would fly through and land on his feet perfectly. The wall was coming closer and closer to him. He was about to go through when.......... 


	3. A Strange New World

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 3-A Strange New World  
  
BAM!!!!! David hit the bubble at full force but didn't go through. This portal had become a glass wall, incapable of being broken. David slid down the wall and landed on his feet. He let out a big huff.  
  
"Figures," he said with a sigh, "I wonder what it is like over there." David sat there for two hours. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6:30. He remembered he had his portable TV with him and he pulled it out. He tuned it to channel 17 and aimed it at the stars. He was able to get a pretty clear reception.  
  
It was a new episode tonight. The title came up, and he read it. Today's episode was 'A Strange New World'. He watched, and lo and behold, he did he see. None other than the infamous. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Allin, Mel, and Gravy had landed on top of each other. As Mel began to regain her conciseness she saw Allin's hand was a different color.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she screamed a scream that could be heard a million miles away (not yet known to the, but it was heard a million miles away). Allin got up and looked at Mel. She looked like a cartoon!  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, "this looks like one of David's mangas"  
  
"No it is an Anime," said Gravy.  
  
"Well what ever it is, how do we get out," Allin asked.  
  
"Where's David?" Mel questioned, "and why do we look like cartoons"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Gravy asked.  
  
"Not really," said Allin.  
  
"We look like cartoons because we are in a anime world, and as for David," Gravy pointed her finer straight up in the sky to a giant imprint that looked like someone would after hitting a glass wall.  
  
"Well we better get going" said Allin. And with that the trio began to walk off into the distance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, back at the wall, David was watching DBZ on his little hand held TV. He was watching the escapades of Allin, and Mel, and Gravy. He was able to every thing they were doing, and today was also a no commercial, 8 hour marathon of DBZ, he would do this for hours. 


	4. The Ultimate Life Force is Named Bob?

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 4-They Ultimate Life Force Is Named Bob?  
  
David watched Mel slowly drag her feet, one by one, step by step through the desert. She was following Allin. He walked with little vigor, coughing from dehydration. At the end of the line was Gravy. She was so exhausted that she was on the ground, dragging herself by the arms. With each pull she swallowed another mouth full of sand.  
  
"Pitiful. Pitiful," said David, bowing down his head and nodding it in disgust. He looked at the screen and said, "You know, you guys should see yourself now, maybe when reruns come on." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You know, you guys should see yourself now, maybe when reruns come on." boomed a giant voice from the sky.  
  
"David is that you," Allin screamed up into the sky.  
  
"What," the voice questioned, "Yeah it's me."  
  
"Well fuck you," screamed Allin.  
  
"How can you talk to us," asked Mel.  
  
"I guess through my portable TV," boomed David, "It must have been screwed up in my jump"  
  
"Wew, wha a weee," said Gravy with a mouthful of sand.  
  
"You aren't going to believe this but you are on zzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrgggggggg," David was being broken up by the static  
  
"Damn it, Damn it all to hell," Allin remarked.  
  
"I think I know where we are," said Mel awestruck, pointing up into the sky.  
  
A golden little cloud zipped back and forth through the sky. It started to slow down as it came above them, and then stopped right above them. It started to lower right above them, and came to an immediate stop about 5 feet above the ground, right at Mel's face.  
  
"Hi," Two little boys were on the cloud. "I'm Trunks and this kid here is."  
  
"Goten," Mel interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"It was a lucky guess," she remarked trying to cover up.  
  
"Well we were told to come here to pick you up and bring you back to the turtle dudes place, so hop on,"  
  
Gravy walked over and put one foot on the cloud and her hands around a furry black rope and pulled on it to hoist herself up.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhh," shouted Goten, grabbing and rubbing his butt with his little tail hanging down.  
  
"Don't you know anything about DBZ, Gravy," asked Mel.  
  
"What's that," asked Gravy.  
  
"Ughhhh, your hopeless," she responded.  
  
Mel settled down in the cloud. It lowered so gravy could hope on. Allin jumped up, and with a poof, he fell right through and landed on his head.  
  
"Nimbus, Go now," shouted Goten.  
  
They flew away and it turned around. Trunks reached out and grabbed Allin's hand and they flew off into the unknown. 


	5. Meet The Folks

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 5-Meet the Folks  
  
The little cloud landed on a little island with a hut on it. Out of it came an old man, A lady with blue hair, and a young girl with long black hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gravy," said Gravy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Master Roshi," said the old man. "Why don't I make like Mashed potatoes and pour you all over maahhhh," before he could finish, the lady with blue hair smashed him way into the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," boomed that ominous voice that was David.  
  
"He really got it good," remarked Allin laughing.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm Bulma," said the blue haired lady, "and this is Videl," she pointed to girl with the short hair. "Come on lets go inside."  
  
They followed Bulma into the little hut. Inside she introduced the to Goku, Yamcha, Buu, Chichi, Gohan and Pan, Vegita, Oolong, Bra, 18, and The Ox King. All of the sudden a little cat thing flew in through the window and shouted "TV, TURN IT ON, TV, TV, TV, Aghh,"  
  
"Ahh, Puar," shouted Yamcha as he caught his little flying, furry, blue friend.  
  
Master Roshi turned the TV on to the only channel it had, channel 666. It was a news channel but instead of the usual newscaster, he was a tall, thin man with slick black hair and shiny teeth. He wore a leather jacket, with black jeans. A toothpick lolled around in his mouth.  
  
"My name is Bob, and I'm the toughest, roughest guy around, and I want some entertainment, so come find me and fight me if ya tink ya can take me, cause' obviously de couldn't." He pointed off the screen and then walked up and pushed the camera over so they could see what he meant. There were people all over the floor, dead. Their blood was spewed all over the place. The walls were smeared with red blood. It was rubbed into the words 'weaklings'. The camera turned back to him. "So come on over for some fun," and with that he shot a ki blast at the camera and the reception ended  
  
"Ouch," boomed David.  
  
Goku looked at the TV and said, "Oh, don't worry Bob, we will, we will." 


	6. Enter Opponent

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 6-Enter Opponent  
  
Goku stood there for a second looking up into the sky. He tried to sense Bob's energy.  
  
"It's no good, I can't sense him," said Goku.  
  
"I can," said Allin.  
  
"How," asked Mel, "were ordinary humans."  
  
"I don't know how I can, but I can feel him coming closer us as we speak," he remarked  
  
"It is because you all are in the DBZ dimension now, and you got there powers," boomed David.  
  
"What was that," asked Goku.  
  
"There's no time to explain, come on, let's go," said Mel.  
  
"It looks like were of on another mission," said Gohan. And with that they all flew off.  
  
Sorry this one was so short, I'll make a real duzy so stay tuned! 


	7. Getting There

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 7-Getting There  
  
The motley crew flew through the skies of Earth. As they went along. They had Allin guide they way because of his ability to sense cloaked power levels. Earlier on the way they had stopped of at Baba's to be told what new powers they had gotten. She had told them that Gravy's only new power was to be able to heal anything, even dead things, like animals and people (and she can heal plants too, but what good is that). She didn't even get the power to fly, so Gohan was carrying her. Mel had gotten the power to do the Kame-ha wave and she also found out she was a super sayin (figure that). She had pretty much gotten all the powers Goku had, except she got one new one, it was called the slate sword. She could make a giant energy sword out of, well, energy. She had also attained the power to fly. The funniest part was Allin, though. When it was his turn Baba told him he was really a princess from planet Barbie. He got so scared that he whizzed his pants. But on the upper side he still had received more powers that Gravy had. He had, although already known, gained the power to sense cloaked energy levels and he could also use his ki to do the Kame-ha wave and Destructo Disc. He could also fly. Even after the matter, he was still pissed off about being a Barbie Princess. He also had the power to turn into a girl! How about that.  
  
"Hey David," Allin called out  
  
"Yeah," boomed the deep voice  
  
"When I get out a here, I'm gunna." he was interrupted before he could finish what he was saying.  
  
"You're gonna what?" David interrupted.  
  
"If you didn't interrupt me maybe I could finish," ha said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Soooorrryyy," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, anyway," he continued, "I'm gonna kick you ass."  
  
"Whatever, Princess," David joked.  
  
"Asshole," Allin muttered under his breath.  
  
"You know, I have surround sound, I can hear you," David said in reply to his crude remark.  
  
"Whatever," he said  
  
"So why are you gonna 'kick my ass'?," David asked.  
  
"Because you're the one who told us to come here in the first place. If you hadn't told us too, we would all still be home, happy and cozy, watching TV, laughing, and you didn't even come with us! I'm starting to think this was all a big set up," he raged.  
  
"Cool down Bouba," he said quickly and comically.  
  
"Whatever," and with that, the conversation ended.  
  
They kept on flying over the seas and under the skies. People in the cities didn't really think it was to unusual anymore. Not after Buu had come. The sight of him fling with them, that scared people though. But if Goku let him, then the people weren't to scared, after all they had given him their power to do they spirit bomb that destroyed Kid Buu. But they also knew that Hercule had saved Vegita, even if he would never admit it. So the Hero of the people was still Hercule. But that didn't really matter to Goku, even if those little cheesy movies did really piss him off. All of the sudden a little fling dot appeared as it came closer they realized it was. Krillin, and he was carrying the almighty Hercule.  
  
"Wait till the people see this," laughed Goku, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Dad, what happened," cried Videl.  
  
"He tried to stop Bob, but Bob's breath threw Hercule flying into a cliff," said Krillin. "Piccillo is there right now trying to hold him off."  
  
"Come on Krillin give Hercule to me," said Goku. Krillin did so and within a second he disappeared and reappeared without Hercule. "Instant Transmission, gotta love it!" he said.  
  
"Is he at the Kame House," asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah he is," said Goku.  
  
The Z fighters saw the remodeled version of the arena that the Cell Games had taken place. They saw two people there. One was Piccillo and the other was Bob. They looked like two cowboys from an old western movie.  
  
They landed at the sight were Piccillo was about to battle Bob! The two circle each other, carefully eyeing each and every aspect of their opponent in hopes that they could learn enough about them so there wouldn't be any surprises. They stayed this way for an immense amount of time.  
  
Suddenly Bob launched himself at Piccillo. Piccillo had read his attack and jumped out of they way. Bob rebounded off one of they columns and lunged again. Piccillo did they same. As the two flew closer and closer to each other, the others knew the battle had begun.  
  
See ya next time on Dragon Ball Z! 


	8. The First One to Fall

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 8-The First to Fall  
  
Piccillo and Bob flew at each other. Their hands stationed on each others shoulders in a locking grapple. But, because Bob had more force, Piccillo was sent flying, but with Bob still hanging on. They rolled down the rink and when they stopped Bob was on his feet holding Piccillo up in the air, choking him to death.  
  
"Gahhhhh," gasped Piccilo.  
  
"Awwhhh, poor baby, is the big bad bully hurting you, well to bad," he threw Piccillo onto the ground, but before he hit the ground, the attack was followed up with a flying kick to the chest. Piccillo whizzed through the shy and hit the giant pillar. It cracked in half and fell on top of Piccillo. It left him crushed. He lifted it up slightly, but Bob walked over and crushed back down on top of him. He pushed down on it so hard that it broke into a million pieces. Piccillo lay there, tattered and bruised. He was barley awake. His purple blood oozed out all over the stadium floor. It slowly made its way down the cracks and the cervices.  
  
"Fuck man, we are gonna lose this damn competition," said Allin  
  
"Pessimist," boomed David.  
  
"Fuck off Mr. Microphone Man," Allin replied  
  
"Okay, Okay, no harm done," said David quietly.  
  
"That's what you think," he remarked.  
  
"I can still hear you," David said. This was only to piss Allin off even further.  
  
"Screw you," he sneered.  
  
Piccilo Managed to get up. He pulled a little bean out of his pockets. Every one realized what it was. It was a Sensu Bean. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it up. His wounds started to disappear. He was gaining more of his strength back by second. He launched at Bob again.  
  
"Ya know, you can tell you're a real idiot, because you keep on coming back for more. If I were you I woulda just staid on the ground and played dead," Bob crudely remarked.  
  
Piccillo kept charging. Bob decided that this was enough. He was getting bored with this little 'game'. This charade would end know. He charged up a little fire ball at the tips of his fingers. It got bigger and bigger as Piccillo got closer and closer. By time Piccillo was right in front of Bob the fire ball was the size of a large inflated beach ball. "INCINARATION," Bob screamed.  
  
The gigantic ball moved very slowly. It would of taken 10 minutes for it to pass over Piccillo, but Piccillo was flying into it himself. He went in as a Namek at one end and came out as ashes at another. Poor little ashes that were blown away by the wind.  
  
"Gravy, can you heel him," cried Mel.  
  
"No, there has to be a body for me to heel," Gravy replied angrily.  
  
"Damn it Gravy, you're mother fucking, ass licking, useless, you bitch," Allin cried blown away with rage.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Allin," Mel screamed, holding her temple.  
  
"No, I won't shut the fuck up," Allin walked over toward Bob. Mel blocked his way. "Get out of my way, Mel," he said.  
  
"No," she replied. Allin lifted up one arm to his side in the form of a diagonal karate-chop and slashed at Mel's side. She was blown in a world of hurt. She crashed into the cliffside 20 miles away. The entire mountain collapsed under the force of the blow.  
  
"Bob, I'm comm.gullgg bleck cough cough eckkk" Allin was pinned right in the throat with the type of ki laser Frieza had used. Allin was dead. He had given up without struggle, without a fight, without hope.  
  
Gravy turned to him and bent down. She put her hand on his throat and a glowing light came out. The flesh began to form a web shape over his open wound. The gurgling blood subsided and a pink fleshy substance began to cover the open wound. Within seconds he was healed.  
  
"Allin, are you okay," she said in his face.  
  
"Get out of my face, bitch," Allin said ungratefully.  
  
"You're alive," she chanted.  
  
"Well no duh," he remarked.  
  
"Well that's no way to say thank you."  
  
Mel appeared behind Allin. Bleeding from the head. The flesh on her arms was torn and hanging by a stand. The blood was all black and beginning to dry. There was dirt sticking to the oozing parts of her wound, but that was just the beginning. Her hair was wadded up in masses with the blood drying it all together, and in one of her hands she was holding her left leg. The bone was cracked and fractured in so many places. Her toes on her right foot were tattered and torn, and her clothes were practically gone(a regular outfit isn't any good for fighting). She was so war tattered that she looked like a zombie.  
  
"Oh man, Mel you look so funny. I could laugh my ass off. In fact, I will, ha ha ha ha ha," Allin hoarsely remarked.  
  
"Oh, you are going down," Mel said. She lifted up her left leg and swung it at Allin. It took his head clean off.  
  
"Not again," said Gravy. She put one hand on both of her friends and totally healed both of them.  
  
"No stop the child play you two," Goku had appeared to share his words of peace.  
  
"Aww man, don't stop the fun now" boomed David. "This sucks, I'm changing the channel, oh look the Superbowl is on."  
  
"Don't you dare change the cannel you bastard.," Allin cried out.  
  
"Bye now," and with that he was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, David had gone to Allin's house. He had invited all his friends, well, most of them, to his Superbowl XXXVII Party! They all sat down and choked on pretzels. Not. They enjoyed the Superbowl without the others. Bucks Bucks Bucks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bob stood there with his hands in his pockets in a picturesque pose. The wind blew wildly at his feet. He put an evil smirk an his face and tormentingly laughed  
  
"Who's Next?" 


	9. Show Your True Power

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 9-Show Your True Power  
  
The tension was high in this all or nothing free for all. Bob stood there standing and waiting for another opponent. Goku began to walk over to Bob. Bob looked at Goku.  
  
"This will stop here and now, Bob," said Goku.  
  
"What you got punk-ass bitch fucker," Bob questioned.  
  
"A lot more than you have," Goku snidely remarked.  
  
"You wanna say that to my face, bitch," Bob said shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, show me what you got. Don't hold back, show your true power!"  
  
Bob flew at Goku, and Goku, already have seeing Bob's attacks, could move out of the way. Bob could tell Goku was strong so he started powering up. Goku powered up also. His hair started to clump and turn yellow. It grew all the way down to about his waist. He was now a Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"Is that all you have," Bob looked confused, "it is easy." He charged up to the same power level as Goku was easily. It took much less effort than it did for Goku.  
  
"You're a Saiyan," Goku cried.  
  
"Better than that," Bob remarked. He started to power up again. His hair turned black again and it started to shrink back down to its normal length. All his clothes disappeared leaving him totally naked and revealed.  
  
"Mel, close your eyes," shouted Allin. Allin, being the princess that he was, watched the entire thing.  
  
Bobs privates started to shrink away. His entire body covered in thick brown hair. He had transformed.  
  
"This is what I like to call Super Saiyan Four," Bob said. His eyes were glowing a deep yellow. He flew right at Goku and threw his fist. The attack took off Goku's head.  
  
"INCINARATION," he shouted. Goku was gone.  
  
"I will be at my castle if you want to challenge me, puny freaks. Oh yeah, if you want to know where it is, just look to the left. It is that giant castle right there." And with that he left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, back at the house, David and friends were watching the super bowl. Well, not all of them. Aaron was sitting on the couch reading Maxim.  
  
"Hey Aaron, look at my portable TV. It's kind of cool, if you yell in it they will hear you. Go ahead touch the screen."  
  
Aaron leaned over to the screen and put his hand out to touch it. When he tapped it, his finger went through it and soon he was engulfed in goo. He got sucked in.  
  
David quickly tapped the screen to follow his friend, but it had turned back into glass.  
  
"No fair, I wanna go too," David cried, "No fair, No fair, No fair, No fair" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aaron fell through the air. He saw an arena below him. He landed on top of Mel.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," she screamed.  
  
"Ohh, nice," Aaron said.  
  
" Get off of her," said Allin behind Aaron. He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Allin flew right for Aaron. He landed a flying jump kick to the stomach. Aaron went flying into the air. He coughed up blood. Allin jumped up and smashed his foot down on Aaron's back. He flew into the ground. When he hit the ground his stomach jiggled like a bowl full of jell-o. Allin flew at Aaron with his foot extended for his face. Aaron blocked the attack.  
  
"Stop it," cried Gravy.  
  
"He started it," Allin pointed his finger at Aaron's head.  
  
"I didn't start jack, bee-yotch, you're the one putting you're mess up in my junk," Aaron said.  
  
"Did too," and with that, he shot a ki blast and shot Aaron in the head. He struggled for 3 hours, trying to keep his life, and then Allin shot off his privates, and smashed his face in.  
  
Gravy healed Aaron.  
  
"Hey, you're Aaron, right," she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he responded.  
  
"Come with us."  
  
They took Aaron to Baba's place so he could get his powers told to him.  
  
"Well, at least it can't be as bad as mine is," said Allin.  
  
At Baba's  
  
"You're powers are very strange indeed. Firstly, you're soul mate is Allin. This is because he is Princess Barbie, and you are Princess Ken. The rest of you're boring attacks are butt bomb, butt bazooka, butt beam, belly flop, butt-crack lint attack, bad gas, belly blaster, scrubbly bubbly booty wipes launcher, and huge ass slam. Also, on the more interesting note you can turn into a female. Oh yeah, and you can fly," Baba told him.  
  
Mel and the others got up and started to fly away. Aaron was flying at his maximum height. 2 feet above sea level.  
  
Mel looked behind her and shouted to the others, "Let's go get Bob!" 


	10. The Castle in the Sky

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 10-The Castle in the Sky  
  
The Z fighters continued to fly towards Bob's castle. They could all feel an immense amount of power radiating from the castle. Aaron was flying much slower than all of the others, so they had to stop and wait for him to catch up with the every twenty minutes. He was so slow, that the two-mile away obstacle took them two hours to reach. Eventually they all got so sick of it they decided to carry him. Videl went to pick him up.  
  
"Ugh," she remarked, "he's too heavy for me." She was being pulled down toward the water. Buu sped over to help his friend carry the young boy, but alas, he was too heavy for the both of them.  
  
"You weaklings," said Vegeta as he hovered over to help them. With all three of them, they were finally able to carry him, but not without strain!  
  
They were progressing towards the castle much faster now. Within minutes they got there. About twenty feet away from the castle, they ran into a barrier of dark energy.  
  
"Man, he's blocked us out," Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I can get us in," Aaron said, "Stand back." He floated up a bit, then turned around. He bent over and extended out his rear end.  
  
"Butt Blaster," he shouted. He jettisoned himself toward the barrier. His bodacious butt blew right through it, shattering it like glass.  
  
"Come on," said Vegeta. They all started through it. While they were going through, it started to regenerate. It closed on Krillin as he was half way through.  
  
"Just go on without me you guys," he shouted. Thank you God, I'm saved! he thought to himself.  
  
The others continued on, into the castle.  
  
They flew up to the edge of the castle.  
  
"That's a long way down," said Aaron, quivering. He was holding onto a pillar at the castle limits for dear life.  
  
"Come on wimp," said Allin  
  
"Bastard," said Aaron. He inched his way around the side of the pillar. The pillar started to crack. Aaron jumped off, and just in the nick of time too. It fell off, way down into the water, with a huge crash.  
  
"Be quiet," sneered Vegita.  
  
"Okay," said Aaron.  
  
They continued over to the wall by the exit. This was it. They were about to go behind enemy lines. 


	11. The Plan

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 11- The Plan.  
  
They crept up to the wall and peered in. There were many guards all around the place.  
  
"Great, how do we get in," asked Mel.  
  
"I have a plan," said Vegeta, "I'll blow the all to hell, fly by their dead damn bodies, kill the fucking rest and go beat the fucking shit out of that damn Bob asshole!"  
  
"No good, we have to be silent," said Allin.  
  
"We could seduce them," said Videl.  
  
"Good idea," said Gravy.  
  
"But we need someone pretty, someone with a nice figure and who's not afraid to screw around, literally," said Mel, "Someone like. like."  
  
"Barbie," whispered David.  
  
"Yeah," Mel replied.  
  
"That's you're cue Allin. You too, Aaron," David remarked, snickering.  
  
"You're just having too much fun, aren't you David," Aaron asked.  
  
"Yup," said David.  
  
"I can't wait to rip your fucking guts out once we get home," said Allin, sticking his middle finger up in the sky.  
  
"Can't wait, now here's the Plan. You go in, change to a girl, take off your shirt, drag them into a room and give them some pleasure, then knock them out, silently," said David.  
  
"Can't we kill them," asked Aaron.  
  
"NO, now go," David said with a fierce sharp sound, "I'm watching the Super Bowl. Hey wait. No that should not have counted. He landed out. This is almost as bad as that one two point conversions last year."  
  
The others continued on in. 


	12. Meet Barbie

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 12-Meet Barbie!  
  
Aaron and Allin were too humiliated to show the fact that they could turn into girls in public, so they had all the others go around the corner. Aaron and Allin got ready to transform.  
  
"You look away too, David," said Aaron.  
  
"Aww man," said David with a sad tone.  
  
"Horny bastard," said Allin.  
  
"Here we go," said Aaron gleefully, "I wonder what I will look like"  
  
"You're pitiful," said Allin.  
  
Aaron started to try to transform. He ended up looking like he was constipated and trying to get a humungous shit. His face turned all red and he started making the noises you would when in that state.  
  
"Unghhhhh, ahhhhh, eeeeeeeeeeee," he sounded like he was having an orgasm.  
  
"It doesn't work," he said letting out his breath.  
  
"Of course not, it is a state of mind, not a power you have to unleash," said Baba, who had magically appeared behind them. "You must THINK Barbie"  
  
"Oh," said Aaron. He stopped trying to concentrate so hard. The boys, or should I more properly say girls, could feel themselves changing. They started to glow with a bright light and spin around and turn all rainbow- like. It was like watching sailor moon, but as if some sick perverted freak with nothing better to do but write this story and get his friend pissed off was writing it. Anyway, when the glowing subsided, there were two girls. Both were wearing clothes you would only see on a slut.  
  
"My mom would kill me if she saw me like this," remarked Allin.  
  
"Mine would laugh," said Aaron. "Well here goes nothing."  
  
"Man what was that. It was like a cheap sailor moon rip-off. Nothing good at all," boomed David.  
  
"Were you watching?" they asked.  
  
"Umm. gotta go, bye, it's the halftime show,"  
  
"I WILL kill that fucker," said Allin, obviously pissed off.  
  
They two girls continued on with the plan. When the got in there they saw two guards.  
  
"Man, I don't know how to do this," said Allin, still with his male voice.  
  
"Just let the Barbie personality take over," said Aaron reassuringly, but in a male voice. "Be laid back," she said. Her voice had changed to that of a young woman's. "Here we go"  
  
"Okay," said Allin in his new female voice, "lets go". 


	13. Breaking and Entering

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 13-Breaking and Entering  
  
The two females started to walk towards the men. Aaron walked towards the one on the left.  
  
"Hey hot stuff, I'm Theresa, can we go to that room over there," she asked. She rubbed the bottom of his chin and purred  
  
"Ohhhh, yeeahhh." He said as if he were melting. He followed her as she sexily walked into the room.  
  
Allin walked up to the remaining man. "Hi, I'm Barbie, want to go with me," she asked sweetly.  
  
"No," replied the guard.  
  
"Aww, maybe this will help." Barbie put her hands down his pants.  
  
"Ohhhh man," he said. She moved her fist behind his neck as he moved his hand 'to a certain place. She chopped his neck and he fainted.  
  
~*~ 10 Min. Later ~*~  
  
Theresa walked out of the room.  
  
"Umm," said Barbie. She pointed to a white spot of goo on Theresa's face. She quickly wiped it off.  
  
They continued down the hall to the next pair of guards, and went through the same routine. They made stops at about fifteen guards. It took them about two hours in total. They made it to the end of the hallway.  
  
They made a signal down the hall for the others to come on over. They shortly appeared soon there after. They walked up to a big giant door. It had the words 'Bob's Domain" engraved on it.  
  
Suddenly, Theresa crashed to the floor, dead.  
  
"She must have died of AIDS," said David. Gravy walked over and healed her.  
  
"Come on, Allin, lets change back," said Aaron, who had his male voice back.  
  
They walked in to the unisexual room. When they came out they were guys again.  
  
"You guys should work at the circus," said David.  
  
"You can too, as the boy whose head was shoved all the way up his ass," said Allin coldly.  
  
They all settled down, then they opened the door to their ultimate enemy. 


	14. Bob's Domain

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 14-Bob's Domain  
  
The door that stood there before them was huge. It rose at least fifteen feet above the ground and was about twenty feet wide. It was gold and blue. It was in a royal pattern of sorts, with spirals and a rather large assortment of shapes. The sight of this door was breath taking. The Z fighters stood there looking at this door, marveling.  
  
BAAAMMMM!!! The door shook and rattled. Something extremely large had hit the door with much force from the other side.  
  
"What was that," asked Allin. He talked happily though. This was because he was no longer a girl, and this thought pleased him thoroughly.  
  
"Let's go in there and find out," said Mel.  
  
"Aren't you scared though," asked Gravy.  
  
"Well, yeah. But if we don't go in there and stop Bob now, then who will? And, what if he gets into the real world? I don't want to wait and find out, I want to be a part of this, I want to help. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't know I hadn't done every thing I can possibly do to try and stop him. We are the last line of defense. We are the only hope left. So let's go in there and kick some Bob ass!!!" Mel stood there saying this with her hand over her heart. She looked proudly upwards. All the while there was an American flag behind her, waving in the air. Doo doo doo doo dum dah dun dun dah dun dun bum, bum dum bum dum dah dah dun dah dun dah dun. The patriotic anthem was playing in the background.  
  
"That was... beautiful man," said Aaron, wiping a tear away from his eye.  
  
They all pushed on the door at the same time. They were all in a long line. It looked rather comical.  
  
The door stated to budge. Slowly, but surely, the door was giving way. They pushed and pushed on the door, but every time they moved it forward a bit, it came back on them.  
  
"Man, this door won't budge," said Aaron, using all his strength to pull the door.  
  
"That's because you're pulling it, you fucking retard," said Allin extremely angry.  
  
"Ohh, so it would seem," said Aaron, rubbing the peach fuzz on his chin in a way Sherlock Holmes would. "Let us try again."  
  
They tried again, but this time Aaron was pushing, not pulling.  
  
The door swung open. Aaron walked in and said,  
  
"Bob, you may have defeated the oth. gwaahhh." The back swing of door was strong. The doors shut once again, this time with Aaron impaled upon it. His blood had squirt out all over the place and he had, once again, been killed. By now, Gravy knew the routine. She walked over to Aaron and put her hand on his back. He was once again reanimated.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good thing to keep bringing him back," asked David.  
  
"Not really, but we do it anyway," replied David.  
  
"Once again, I am trying again," said Aaron. He slowly pushed the door open.  
  
"Bob, you may have defeated the others, but you shan't defeat me."  
  
"What is he, from the 1800's," asked Allin in the form of a whisper in Mel's ear.  
  
The room was large. All that was in it was an arena and a throne. On the arena, two blurs were fighting. They could immediately recognize the brown blur as Bob. They slowed down and Bob's elbow went into the other fighter's neck. He stopped and fell to his knees. It was Tien.  
  
"Where's." Allin was cut off.  
  
"Are you gonna ask me where the little white kid is, I killed him, now excuse me, but I need to kill this one. INCINERATION!" He burned up Tien. "Well now, wasn't that fun. So, which one of you wants to be my next play toy?"  
  
"Is that all you see us as, play toys?" Videl shouted as she ran up closer.  
  
"Well why not," Said Bob, laughing evilly. He stood up.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough," shouted Videl. She rushed toward him.  
  
"Well, well, well, feisty aren't we," he question her actions.  
  
"Welcome to my Domain. Ah ha ha ha ha, Ah ha ha ha ha, Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!" 


	15. Brutal Deaths

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 15-Brutal Deaths  
  
Videl flew at the Super Sayain 4 Bob. She jabbed at his face. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He chopped down at her back. She pushed her hands down on the arms of his throne. She spread her legs and kicked up at his face. She hit his jaw with her feet and he hit her in the back and butt region. She fell down, screaming. Her mouth was wide open and spit flew from it. She was in immense pain, and from one of his weaker blows too.  
  
"I am impressed, you're the first one to land a blow on me. Too bad it was so weak," he said. He walked over to Videl and stepped on her back.  
  
"Ahhhh," she screamed. He took his foot off. She gasped, trying to get back all the air he had pushed out of her.  
  
"Does it hurt," he asked her, again stepping on her. This time he added more force that last time.  
  
"Yahhhh," she screamed.  
  
"I can't hear you," he said.  
  
"Heellpppp." her cries were turning into whispers. "Gohan," she could barley get out.  
  
"Grrrrr. Leave her alone!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"What did you say," asked Bob. He eased his hold on Videl so she could get more air. He wanted to let her live longer so that he could have more fun with his toy.  
  
"I said leave her ALONE damn it," he yelled.  
  
"What a sideline fighter?" he asked. He looked down at Videl and asked, "Is he your boyfriend. I wonder if he would care if I did this. He pushed down harder than before.  
  
"Grrrrr," Gohan's power levels were going off the scale. Higher and higher, soon his was Super Sayain 3. He kept on ascending. His power level was soon equal to that of Bob's. He had turned Super Sayain 4.  
  
"That's pitiful," said Bob.  
  
Gohan kept on powering up. His level rose higher. His black hair started to get longer again. His hair got to the length of a Super Sayain 2, but it was gray. His eyebrows were gray also. His muscles bulged. They were so bulky that his shirt was ripped open. He was bare chested.  
  
"Well, isn't that a quaint little trick, Super Sayain 5, so weak," said Bob snottily. He started to power up also. His hair went the same color as Gohan's. Then it started to turn to a dark blue. "How do you like this, it is Super Sayain 6, never thought it was possible, did you?"  
  
But Gohan couldn't think. He was blinded by rage. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. He flew at Bob. He landed a blow right into his chest. Bob flew into the wall. It crashed on top of him. Gohan started to walk slowly toward Bob. Step by step. Bob powered up all the rocks blew away. Gohan flew after Bob. Bob extended his arm and Gohan flew right into it. Bob's arm went right into Gohan and all the way through. Gohan went limp on Bob's arm.  
  
Meanwhile, Gravy had gone behind Bob and healed Videl. She was almost done when Bob turned around with Gohan on his arm.  
  
"So, you're why they keep coming back, eh?" he asked. "I guess I should get rid of you, shouldn't I?" He shot a ki blast at Gravy.  
  
"Noooo," shouted the rejuvenated Videl. She jumped in the way of the laser and it went right through her, into Gravy. They both fell limp and lifeless.  
  
"Noooo," cried Mel. She fell to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "She didn't deserve that you bastard, she was defenseless. I swear on her grave, I WILL kill you!" 


	16. A True Test of Skills

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 16-A True Test of Skill  
  
Gotenks flew at Bob. He shot a single ki blast and killed the promising fighter. He kept on shooting ki blasts. The only ones that remained were Mel, Allin, and Aaron.  
  
"I won't stand for this. The murder of my favorite fictional characters! You have crushed my dreams you, you, you, BASTARD," Aaron shouted. "Prepare to meet thy maker!"  
  
"A puny weakling like you, don't make me laugh." Aaron flew into him with full force.  
  
"Belly Bomb," he shouted. Bob was hit with 10 Megaton's of sheer force. Bob was crushed into a pancake. He was flattened against the wall. It cracked and shattered all over him. Bob got up and shock it off.  
  
"Damn, that was the first fucking attack that really damn hurt. Shit man." He scratched the back of his head. "Better not prolong the inevitable." He shot a ki blast at Aaron's stomach. Normally this would kill a person, but due to Aaron's blubber, the ki blast bounced off and hit Allin in the head. It killed Allin. "Damn, is there any way to fucking kill you?"  
  
Aaron turned around and shouted "Butt Beam" A giant laser came out of hiss ass and shot at Bob. It knocked Bob into the wall. Bob shot back at Aaron and punched at his butt. His fist soaked in. The rest of his body also started to be absorbed. Soon he was stuck in Aaron's butt. Aaron started to push and soon Bob shot out. He flew threw the wall. Aaron and Mel, the only survivors, flew down to see the remains of Bob. He was standing there. The only damage was a bit of blood dribbling from the side of his mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth and spit on the ground.  
  
"Well, you certainly are the most challenging opponent of your weak team, I'm surprised"  
  
"Whatever, I don't sit around, HUGE ASS SLAM," He jumped up into the air and pulled his legs up, extending his butt. Then it increased 10 fold. He slammed down on him and made a 100 feet deep and 100 feet wide crater. Bob flew back up, ready to take as much as he had to until he could find Aaron's weak spot.  
  
"Butt-Crack Lint Attack," he shouted. A giant gray piece of lint appeared and shot out like a cannon. Bob saw a little spot that looked like it went down to the bone, this was Aaron's weakness. All he had to do was wait for this attack again, and then he could go in and beat him. The gray ball of lint hit him and he was constrained with in this little ball of lint.  
  
Aaron kept on with the onslaught of attacks. "Butt-Bazooka," he shouted. A giant missile came out and hit Bob. He was blasted away. When he finally got back, he was exhausted, but so was Aaron. He was out of his constraints. Aaron remembered he had his healing attack, the scrubbly bubbly booty wipes launcher. He shouted, "scrubbly bubbly booty wipes launcher," He hit himself and was healed. When Bob saw this he was amazed. Aaron wasn't totally healed so he did the attack again. This time Bob jumped in and used it for himself. Aaron needed to stop him from getting in the way, so he used his Butt-Crack Lint Launcher. Bob used this chance to get in. He dodged the attack and hit the yellow spot in his ass.  
  
Aaron shuddered under the pain. His despaneded and bob was able to beat him to his death. Bob had one, of course. There was only one more left to destroy. He had his last target in mind, and after that long, hard, next-to- impossible battle, he knew that he was ready for anything.  
  
The only question was, was Mel? 


	17. The Last Hope

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 17-The Last Hope  
  
Mel stood there. Bob walked closer and closer to her.  
  
"Are you ready to perish, my little one." He walked up and put his finger on her chin and rubbed it. "You know, if you surrender now I'll let you live and you be my slave." Mel gave him a quick glance.  
  
"Ohhhh," Bob groaned as he kneeled over in pain. Mel had kneed him in the crotch. "You insolent little bitch, I'll get you for that," Bob said. He flew after Mel and she dodged his attacks. Even though he was healed somewhat, he was still wounded from his battle with Aaron. But nonetheless, he battled on. He did have a great power advantage over Mel. She had the power level of a Super Saiyan 1.  
  
"If only I wasn't the last hope," she whispered to herself. Bob decided to go to the offensive line. He lunged at Mel. Mel was able to jump out of the way. He kept on lunging, but she kept on jumping.  
  
"I am getting sick of your shitty little game, you bitch! Surrender now!" He shot a ki blast at her. She flung her hand and deflected it. It went back to Bob, who in turn, also deflected it. They kept volleying the blast back and forth. It was like watching Forrest Gump play ping-pong. Finally it hit Bob, and because of all the power it had gained, sent him flying. He shot into a canyon wall. She tried to fly away because Bob had a massive power advantage. He was easily able to catch up. He slammed his elbow into her back. Spit flew out of her mouth. She flew down into the ground. He extended his leg and flew down into her back. Then he flew up and shot a Kamehameha wave at her. He figured she would have been dead by now, but she got back up. He flew down and put his leg under her. Then he did a back flip. His foot made contact with her stomach and she went flying up into the air. He flew up and followed up his back flip kick with a double-handed pound to her back. That is when you cup your hands together and slam down on their back. She went flying. She still had an inkling of strength left,  
  
"Slate Sword," she mumbled. She could barely get the words out. It appeared then flickered in and out of existence. When it finally materialized, it was a dark black sword with a golden handle. She swung it relentlessly. She was so weak she could barely keep her eyes open so that she could see her opponent.  
  
"What a pathetic little shit headed fucking bitch you are, asshole," he said to her as she swung. He came down behind her and slammed her sword out of her hands and into the wall. It went in with the handle inward, and the spike out into the open air. Then he slammed her so hard, she flew onto the sword. It went right through her. Blood squirted everywhere. Her blood covered the ground. Some of it slowly seeped out of her stomach. It made its way down the wall and hit the ground, reshaping to form a new puddle. She dropped over the sword, limp and lifeless.  
  
"What a pitiful little bitch," he remarked. "She would of made a good slave, too. Too bad she was a bad bitch," Bob said.  
  
"Well, I guess I am done with this boring world, so it's on to the next with me!"  
  
Bob walked for a little while, and in the end, he ended up at the portal. He started to walk in. He was going across dimensions! 


	18. Crossing Over

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 18-Crossing Over  
  
Bob walked up to the portal. He tilted his head and stared at it. He walked all around in, looking at it from every angle. He bent in and touched the plasmatic wall of goo. It bent in under his hand. When he pulled it out, the shape of his hand stayed there. It slowly started to retake its former shape a wall of rainbow like plasma. He picked up a rock and threw it in to the wall. It went in and pulled some of the wall with it. Bob was able to see through to the other side for a fraction of a second. The wall reformed itself with a splash and a couple flying drops of plasma. They landed near his feet. He stepped on it and when he pulled up his shoe, it stuck like bubble gum does. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A rock came through the portal with a little splash. The wall vibrated and shook for a second. David looked down at the rock that was all covered in the gooey rainbow-like substance. He picked it up and wiped it off. He knew that it was Bob who had thrown it.  
  
"I can't believe I am missing the super bowl for this," David muttered. He tossed the rock up and down for a second, and then he threw it right back in to the portal. It made a deep indent, and just like the last time, returned to its normal stance. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A rock came whizzing back through the portal. It flew straight into Bob's forehead and he went down. He was still weak from his previous battles.  
  
"Fuckers," Bob remarked. He didn't know who had thrown the rock through, but he was gonna go through the portal and find out who had done it, then they would pay. He started to walk towards the rainbowy substance. It pressed hard against him. He pushed his way all the way through. It sholped back together behind him. He looked around himself. Behind him was the portal; in front of him was David, who was tossing a rock up and down, and a giant. 


	19. A Friend for the Foe

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 19-A Friend for the Foe  
  
Bob looked at David. He stood there with the wind blowing all about him. The giant choppers that hovered above him were causing quite a ruckus. The blades went round in fast rotating motion. There were four all together. They started to back off a little to make distance as if preparing to make an attack. This made Bob curious, but he was more focused on David. He held the rock that had hit him in the head. He looked at the rock, then at David, than back at the rock.  
  
"Are you the one who hit me with this rock," asked Bob.  
  
"So what if I am," remarked David slyly.  
  
"Ooh you bastard, I will fucking screw you over so fucking hard, you will fucking feel like your fucking damn head was shoved up your ass and came out of your fucking mouth damn it," said Bob, going in a rampage of anger and curse words.  
  
"Ooo, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Mr. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," David said with his arms folded, make weird quirks with his face.  
  
"Ooh, you are a real son of a bitch aren't you damn fucker. I so want to fucking kill you, you damn fucking bastard," Bob said. His face was reddening with anger.  
  
"Now why do you have to go and bring my mom into all of this Mr. I am gonna bring your mom into all of this," David said, still in a mimicry type way.  
  
"Now you are really fucking starting to get on my fucking damn nerves you little bitch," said Bob. He was so pissed off that his face was more red than the color red itself!  
  
"Well then, I guess my plan worked, you see. All that I had to do was make some really funny remarks and you would be so pissed off that you wouldn't be able to think straight, and than I would be able to kill you, you see. Do you need me to repeat it?" he said in an explanatory way.  
  
"No, I don't need you to explain it again, you damn fucking retard," Bob said snidely. "Oh yeah, and I can still think straight," Bob said. He was towering over David looking down at him and cracking his knuckles. He backed off so that he could kill David with one fatal ki blast.  
  
"Well then, on to plan B," said David. His face had suddenly turned straight. He ran up to Bob and grabbed him by the hands. He pulled him in and gave him a strong bear hug. Bob started to power up so he could blow David off him. David lifted up one hand and pointed his thump up in the air. He held his one thumb up. He was signaling at the helicopters.  
  
"Roger that, Code blue alpha-omega pattern," said one of the men in the helicopter with the large 1 on the side. They all started to move backward a little than they stopped. They were no more than one mile away. They aimed down at David and Bob. They shot many missiles. Four came out of each wing on each helicopter, which, if you didn't do the math, would be 32 missiles. They soared at the two. They landed right on top of the two. BOOM!!! The missiles blew up and a giant mushroom cloud came out of it. It was an orange and yellow cloud. It had hints of red. Rings were around the stalk of the cloud. Gas was every where.  
  
When every thing was cleared there was nothing left of the two but a giant crater and a little pile of dust. They were all gone. Bob had been decimated and the world was saved. But as they say, nothing comes for free. The entire party had to 'pay the piper'.  
  
Well that is all =) Hope you liked the series. 


	20. After the End

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 20-After the End  
  
Part 1-Finding the First Four  
  
"I can't find this stupid thing, oh wait there it is, right there in the open!" Krillin said this looking at a shiny little orange ball on the ground. It had a single star right in the middle of its shiny self. "I finally found the first dragon ball," he said. "Now where is the next one," asked Krillin to himself. He pulled out his dragon radar. He pushed the first button on the top. It showed three little blinking dots very close to his area. He put it back in his pocket. He flew out to the area where he had seen the first blinking dot. In the exact position where he had seen the dot was a giant dinosaur. He had his arms folded over his stomach. He was sleeping on the ground.  
  
"I hate it when we have to go do things like this to get the Dragon balls. You know they always end up in the worst possible places," said Krillin to himself, shaking his head. "But at least I think I know how to get this one out," he said. He got ready to shoot down into the dinosaur. He reared his leg up and blasted down at it. He made contact right in the stomach of the thing. It woke up and shot the dragon ball out of its mouth and into the sky. Krillin flew up into the sky and caught the Dragon Ball. CHOMP! Something bit at his feet. It was the dinosaur. He started bit at his feet. "I should get out of here," he said and started to fly away.  
  
Again he looked at his little radar. He pressed the only button on the little thing. This time there were only two yellow blinking dots. He flew toward the one that was closer to him. He saw a lake where this ball was. "Like I said, all ways in the worst of places," he said to himself. He flew down into the lake. He was holding his breath and he didn't have to long. He swam through the water. He looked at his radar and saw the ball coming closer to him. "How is that possible," he asked himself. Then it hit him, literally. It was in a sea monster's stomach. What are the odds? He flew up into the sky to regroup. "Well, here goes nothing," he said shrugging. He plunged down into the water. He powered up and flew right through the monster and grabbed the ball on the way out. He shot out of the tail. No one said you didn't have to make a few sacrifices along the way. He got out of the water.  
  
Once again he pulled the little radar out of his pocket. There was only one that was still big and blinking on the little screen was only a little ways away. He flew towards it. This one was easy, for once. It was right there on the ground. He flew down to get it, but all of the sudden a stampede of ostriches came running. One of them bent down and picked up the dragon ball. "Destructo Disk," he shouted. A little white razor appeared above his hand, which he was holding over his head. He threw it and it sliced off one of the ostrich's heads. It went flying and blood squirted everywhere. He flew up and caught the head. He pulled the ball out and threw the head back down. He sat near a rock and decided to get some rest. He would continue tomorrow. 


	21. After the End Pt2

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 20-After the End  
  
Part 2-The Final Four  
  
Krillin got up. The sun was just now starting to rise. He looked at his little radar. The next four balls were off to the west. He hovered up into the air, and shot off toward the four dragonballs.  
  
He found the spot where the first of the four dragonballs were. He looked down and saw a little village. Right where the dragonball was supposed to be, there was a pawnshop. He flew down and landed at the entrance. He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw the dragonball sitting on a shelf in the corner. He walked over to it and grabbed it. He started to walk down the exit.  
  
"Hey, aren't you gonna pay for that," said the old man in the corner.  
  
Krillin turned his head behind him and looked back at the old man. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "No." He looked down at the ball. "Well, that was easy enough," he said to himself. He blasted off. "Hey wait, come back," shouted the store manager.  
  
Krillin went over to the spot where he had seen the next dragon ball on the radar. He looked down. Below him was a giant bubbly volcano. He saw it floating on the top of the molten lava. "No way, man this sucks," he said. He slowly started to fly down to the lava. He looked into the red boiling bubbling lava. He got extremely close to it. He reached out for the Dragon Ball. His finger touched the tip of the ball. "Ooh, shit," he shouted. It had burned his finger. He looked at his finger. It was starting to turn red. He tore off a piece of his pant leg. He pinched it with his finger. He grabbed the ball and flew up into the air. The piece of fabric set on fire. "Crap," he yelped. He dropped the ball and the fabric. The fabric burned up in air. The ball kept flying downward. It landed in the little lake beside the volcano. It made a huge splash and started to let out steam. He flew down into the lake. He grabbed the ball as it was going down into the water further. He went back up. "Well, that makes six," he said to himself. He flew off into the sky.  
  
He looked down at the crevice below him. This was the spot that housed the next of the balls. He had heard of this place before. They said that it was alive. He had heard that if you go into there it might close on you and smash you into oblivion. He saw it sitting on a ledge on the side of one of the walls. He decided that he could get it. He shot down as fast as he could. The walls started the shake and rumble. Then they started to close in. Krillin was close to the ball when it started to roll. It fell off its little edge. He reached down to grab at it. He missed. It fell further. He had to speed up. He saw it on a little ledge further down. He grabbed at it and got it this time. He turned and shot out. The walls were narrowing in on him. He was going to be crushed. "I won't make it," he pessimistically said to himself. He looked up. He could see a little light way up. He had almost no space left. The walls were toughing his chest now. He was so close. It was right above him now. He shot out. He was barley able to squeeze out, but he made it. The crack started to open again after he got out. "That was close," he said looking at his new Dragon Ball. He pulled out his Dragon Radar. There was one more ball left to get. It was a little ways east of his position. He started to fly toward it.  
  
The last one looked easy. It was sitting there on the desert floor. He went down and landed on the floor. Big mistake. The ground crumbled under him. He grabbed it and jetted out of the crumbling ground. He had collected all of the Dragon Balls. He was ready to summon the Eternal Dragon. He flew back towards the Kame House. 


	22. After the End Pt3

Ultimate Mission  
  
Chapter 20-After the End  
  
Part 3-Making the Wish  
  
What was left of the group was assembled on the little island. The Eternal Dragon stood there hovering above them, glowing.  
  
"Make your wish," he bellowed.  
  
"Umm,,," Krillin mumbled, "For our first wish we would like all the damage done by bob to be fixed."  
  
"IT HAS BEEN DONE," the Dragon boomed.  
  
"And for our second wish could everyone killed by Bob be revived," Krillin asked.  
  
"IT HAS BEEN DONE," the Dragon shouted. It started to glow even brighter and then turned all yellow and disappeared into the Dragon Balls. They turned into a dark slate color and shot off into the sky.  
  
"Come on, lets go find our friends," said Krillin.  
  
Bulma threw a capsule and out popped a plane. They all got in and flew away. Krillin guided them to the castle. They landed near the entrance and went inside. They met up with all their friends, except for Aaron and Mel. Inside Bob's Domain they looked out a huge window and saw Mel walking around. They blew it open and flew down there.  
  
"Hey," shouted Allin, "You're alive." He ran over to Mel. Aaron was sitting next to a wall further behind them.  
  
"Yeah, we all are back," Mel replied. "Well lets look for the portal."  
  
"Okay," Allin said. They all looked for hours. They looked everywhere.  
  
"Let's call David and find out how we get out of here," said Aaron.  
  
"DAVID," they all shouted.  
  
"Don't be so loud," said David's voice. But this time he wasn't all loud. They all looked behind themselves. There was David. His eyes were halfway open and he was scratching the back of his head.  
  
"How did you get into here," asked Aaron.  
  
"Dunno," he replied.  
  
"Well, do you know how to get out," Gravy asked.  
  
"Easy, the portal is right there," he said. He pointed to the so familiar portal. It was right behind them, in what was probably the most obvious place of all.  
  
"Ohh," groaned Allin, "That was easy." The five of them walked towards the portal.  
  
"Goodbye, Good luck," the Z fighters yelled. Trunks ran over to Allin.  
  
"Well, not to sound like a wimp or anything, but you were really cool," he said. He shook Allin's hand and ran back to the others. Then Goku flew over to Aaron.  
  
"I saw your battle from Kai's place, It was awesome, I hope to see you again some time so come and visit," said Goku. He shook Aaron's hand and went back to the team. Then it was Goten's turn. The fourteen-year-old flew over to Mel.  
  
"That was a pretty cool battle of yours, even if you did get pounded," he said. Mel started to turn red. He went back over to the team. Then Piccolo came over. He went over to Gravy and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I respect a silent fighter, good job," Piccolo said to her. He went back to the group. Then Videl went over to David.  
  
"You were awesome out there," she said. She bent in and kissed him. He started to blush.  
  
"Hey," shouted Gohan. All the others laughed.  
  
The five started to walk toward the portal. They all went through. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They came out of the portal.  
  
"Yeah, Whew, That was awesome," thousands of people of all ages were standing all around the five. They had been awaiting them. They all reached out to get autographs and handshakes. They crowded around to ask questions and how things went. They had all been watched. Everything was back to normal, well almost.  
  
That was the real lending of the story. I had to make it interesting and give it a good ending. That is all there is this time. Hope you liked it =) 


End file.
